Together Forever
by buttercup2006
Summary: Harry akhirnya bisa tinggal bersama Walinya: Sirius Black. Menceritakan seputar kehidupan sehari-hari mereka berdua setelah tinggal bersama. Berbagai kejadian seru, menyenangkan, sedih dan lucu mewarnai kehidupan anak dan wali ini.
1. Chapter 1

TOGETHER FOREVER

Resume : Harry akhirnya bisa tinggal bersama Walinya: Sirius Black. Menceritakan seputar kehidupan sehari-hari mereka berdua setelah tinggal bersama. Berbagai kejadian seru, menyenangkan, sedih dan lucu mewarnai kehidupan anak dan wali ini.

Walaupun gue sendiri bukan fans berat Harry Potter, tapi perlu gue akuin chemistry antara Harry dan Sirius definetly stole my heart! Sayang banget di buku ke-5 tokoh Sirius Black dimatikan (dan itu salah satu alasan gw enggak mengikuti lagi serial Harry Potter : P ) Padahal gue dan pembaca lainnya pastinya berharap agar Harry dan Sirius diceritakan akhirnya bisa tinggal bersama selamanya. Melalui fanfic ini, gue ceritakan seputar kehidupan dan suka-duka Harry dan Sirius saat mereka tinggal bersama di Grimauld Place. Setting Cerita ini gue ambil setelah buku ke-5, dan sebelum Harry masuk tahun ke-6 nya di Hogwarts. Jadi, Sirius tetap hidup setelah pertempurannya dengan Bellatrix dan pengikut Voldemort. Mohon maaf kalau ceritanya rada monoton, just enjoy the story : ) and Harry Potter characters doesn't belongs to me! Fyi, fanfic ini juga terinspirasi dari doujinshi Harry Potter berjudul: Jupiter.

CHAPTER 1

12, Grimauld Place, Pagi hari pukul 06.00

Harry menggeliat bangun dari tempat tidurnya, ia lalu duduk dan memakai kacamatanya. Hari itu, ia bangun dengan perasaan senang. Seingatnya, belum pernah ia bangun dengan perasaan seperti ini. Dulu saat masih tinggal bersama keluarga Dursley, ia selalu bangun dengan perasaan sedikit takut.

Setelah selesai gosok gigi, mencuci muka dan berganti baju, Harry turun ke lantai bawah menuju dapur. Di dapur, nampak Twinkle, si peri rumah tengah memasak sarapan. Saat mendapati Harry di dapur, Twinkle buru-buru menyapa Harry dengan sopan: "Selama Pagi, Master Harry Potter!"

"Selamat Pagi, Twinkle!" Balas Harry ramah. Harry lalu mengambil penggorengan dan telur dan mulai memasak di kompor disamping Twinkle. Saat Twinkle menyadari Harry mulai memasak, ia buru-buru mencegahnya: "Master Harry Potter, biar saya saja yang memasak! Anda tunggu saja di ruang makan!"

" Sudahlah, aku saja! Aku juga mau memasak untuk Sirius!" Kata Harry tersenyum. Twinkle heran pada Harry. Akhirnya dibiarkannya Harry memasak, walau sekali-sekali dipandanginya Harry dengan khawatir.

Saat itu Sirius baru turun dari kamarnya dan hendak ke ruang makan. Saat ia melewati dapur, ia mendapati Harry tengah memasak bersama Twinkle.

"Harry?" Panggil Sirius saat memasuki dapur. Harry dan Twinkle menoleh kearah Sirius. Twinkle buru-buru menyapa Sirius.

"Oh? Selama Pagi, Sirius! Aku baru saja selesai menyiapkan sarapan!" Kata Harry sambil tersenyum ramah. Saat dilihatnya Harry menaruh telur dan daging panggang ke piring, Sirius sadar kalau Harry ikut menyiapkan sarapan.

"Harry! Kau tak perlu melakukannya!" Kata Sirius merasa tidak enak.

" Tidak apa-apa! Aku biasa melakukannya,kok!" Kata Harry.

" Apa maksudmu 'Biasa melakukannya?'" Tanya Sirius bingung.

" Saat bersama keluarga Dursley dulu, aku biasa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga: Memasak, mencuci, bersih-bersih!" Jawab Harry tersenyum polos.

Sirius terperangah mendengarnya, tiba-tiba saja raut mukanya menjadi geram, ia lalu mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan pergi ke ruang tamu. Harry heran dan mengikutinya. Di ruang tamu, Sirius mendekati perapian dan menyiapkan bubuk Floo.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Harry penasaran.

" Aku akan memberi pelajaran pada keluarga Muggle yang memperbudakmu itu!" Sahut Sirius sambil melemparkan bubuk Floo ke perapian.

"Waahh! Sirius! Jangan! Aku tidak apa-apa kok! Sudahlah, lupakan saja!" Seru Harry panik sambil menarik kemeja bagian belakang Sirius.

" Tapi mereka…." Kata-kata Sirius terpotong saat Harry menyambung: "Jangan Sirius! Nanti kau bisa dipenjara lagi! Lagipula, kau kan baru saja bebas dari Azkaban! Lupakan saja hal ini dan ayo kita sarapan!" Seru Harry memelas. Harry tidak bisa membayangkan seandainya saja Sirius benar-benar mendatangi keluarga Dursley dan menyihir mereka dan ia harus mendekam kembali di Azkaban karenanya. Sirius terdiam mendengar perkataan Harry, ia menyimpan kembali tongkat sihirnya, ia juga menurut saja saat Harry membimbingnya ke ruang makan.

Pagi itu, mereka berdua sarapan bersama. Sirius memuji masakan Harry. Hari itu adalah hari kedua Harry sarapan di kediaman Sirius di Grimauld Place. Harry teringat kembali masa-masa ia akan tinggal bersama Sirius. Setelah pertempuran dengan para pengikut Voldemort, Sirius akhirnya terbukti tidak bersalah atas tuduhan membunuh orang tua Harry dan sebagai pengikut Voldemort. Tidak lama kemudian, pengadilan sihir menyatakan Sirius bebas dan namanya telah dibersihkan. Berkat bantuan juga, Sirius mendapatkan kembali asset dan rumahnya. Begitu pula dengan hak asuhnya atas Harry. Saat Sirius menulis surat kepada Harry untuk mengajaknya tinggal bersama, tanpa pikir panjang, Harry lalu mengemasi barang-barangnya dan pergi meninggalkan keluarga Dursley. Walau mulanya Harry merasa aneh di rumah yang besar dan suram itu, tapi belum pernah Harry merasa bahagia seperti saat ia tinggal bersama Sirius.

Siang itu, Harry sibuk membantu Twinkle mencuci baju dan seprai. Sirius mengawasi Harry yang tengah menjemur pakaian di halaman rumah.

"Harry, apa kau senang tinggal bersamaku?" Tanya Sirius saat Harry selesai menjemur pakaian.

"Tentu saja! Malah, belum pernah aku merasa bahagia seperti ini!" jawab Harry sambil tersenyum. Melihat senyum Harry, Sirius merasa sangat bersalah.

"Harry, aku benar-benar minta maaf! James sudah mempercayakan dirimu padaku, tapi aku gagal menjadi walimu! Sungguh, aku…" Sirius berujar sedih sambil menaruh tangannya diatas kepala Harry. Harry terdiam mendengar perkataan Sirius yang bernada sedih. Diraihnya tangan Sirius dari kepalanya dan digenggamnya erat.

"Sudahlah,Sirius! Bukan salahmu kau sampai mendekam di Azkaban! Aku sangat senang, akhirnya kita bisa bersama!" Kata Harry dengan tulus.

Sirius lega mendengar perkataan Harry. "Harry, bagaimana kalau mulai sekarang kita melakukan apa saja bersama-sama? Anggap saja sebagai penebus rasa bersalahku meninggalkannmu selama 12 tahun lamanya!"

Harry nampak berpikir sejenak, "Betul juga! Untuk mengakrabkan diri kita, kita bisa mulai terbuka satu sama lain, lalu pergi jalan-jalan bersama dan melakukan apapun bersama-sama!" Sahut Harry dengan riang.

"Ide bagus!" Jawab Sirius tersenyum sambil merangkul Harry masuk ke rumah. Memang sejak kedatangan Harry pertama kali ke rumah Sirius, mereka berdua merasa kikuk. Karena pertama kalinya mereka tinggal serumah. Harry saja mengucapkan selamat malam dengan kaku saat hendak tidur kepada Sirius yang tengah berada di ruang kerjanya. Harry berharap, dengan melakukan apa saja bersama-sama dapat mengurangi rasa kaku diantara mereka.

Sore itu, saat waktunya minum teh, Harry memulai perbincangan santainya bersama Sirius. Harry menceritakan suka-dukanya selama di Hogwarts. Sekali-sekali Sirius tertawa kecil mendengar kejadian-kejadian seru dan lucu Harry saat di Hogwarts. Perlahan, suasana kaku diantara mereka mulai mencair dari perbincangan santai mereka sore itu.


	2. Chapter 2

Keesokan malamnya, giliran Sirius yang harus menguasai rasa kaku dan gugupnya.

"He-he-he! Ini salah satu hal yang sudah lama ingin aku lakukan bersamamu dari dulu!" Kata Harry terkekeh geli. Harry kini berbaring di tempat tidur di kamar Sirius sementara Sirius berbaring membelakanginya. Malam itu, mereka berbagi tempat tidur berdua. Harry memandang Sirius yang membelakanginya.

"Sirius?" panggil Harry.

"Ya?" Jawab Sirius sambil menoleh.

"Aku mengganggu ya?" Tanya Harry menatap lekat Sirius.

"Eh?Tidak!Tidak! Sungguh!" Jawab Sirius sdalah tingkah sambil bangkit duduk. "Hanya saja… selama 12 tahun di Azkaban, kehidupanku sangat dingin dan suram, karena itu, aku tidak biasa berhubungan dengan orang lain!" Sirius memberi penjelasan.

Harry tersenyum kecil lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berkata: "Oh, maaf kalau begitu! Salahku juga yang bertingkah agak manja! Aku akan kembali ke kamarku!"

Sebelum Harry sempat keluar kamar, tangannya ditarik Sirius, menahannya. Sambil tetap memegang tangan Harry, Sirius tersenyum dan berkata: "Maukah kau menemaniku malam ini?" Harry tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepala. Sirius mengelus kepala Harry dengan sayang.

Harry sudah kembali berada di tempat tidur Sirius seraya berbaring telungkup bertumpu pada kedua tangannya sambil memandang Sirius. Sirius menopang kepalanya dengan satu tangan sementara tangan satunya mengusap-usap punggung Harry.

"Sirius? Ayahku dulu orangnya seperti apa?" Tanya Harry.

"Hmm… dari mana aku memulainya ya?" Kata Sirius. Sirius lalu mulai bercerita pengalaman-pengalamannya semasa sekolah di Hogwarts bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Ia menceritakan hal-hal seru yang sering ia lakukan bersama James. Sirius terus bercerita dengan suara lembut sampai Harry tertidur. Sirius memandang Harry yang sudah tertidur pulas. Ia membetulkan selimut Harry dan mebelai sayang kepala Harry. Ia lalu mengecup pelan dahi Harry.

"Selamat tidur, Harry sayang!" Bisik Sirius. Tak lama kemudian ia pun tertidur.

Pagi harinya, sesuai dengan ide Harry dengan" Saling mengakrabkan diri satu sama lain", Harry mengajak Sirius berjalan-jalan disekitar Grimauld Place. Harry juga penasaran menjelajahi daerah sekitar tempat tinggal Sirius. Niatnya, pagi itu mereka hendak jalan-jalan dan mampir ke toko-toko sihir di sekitar Grimauld Place.

Akan tetapi, acara jalan-jalan yang diharapkan Harry akan menyenangkan malah membuat Harry kesal. Gara-gara sebuah insiden kecil di salah satu toko, Harry dan Sirius terpaksa mepersingkat acara jalan-jalan mereka hari itu.

" Huh! Dasar wanita lancang! Berani sekali ia menghinamu seperti itu!" Seru Harry marah sambil membanting barang belanjaannya diatas meja makan.

"Harry, sudahlah! Jangan diungkit-ungkit lagi! Lagipula apa yang dikatakan wanita tadi ada benarnya juga!" Kata Sirius menenangkan Harry. Walau nada suara Sirius berkesan sabar tetapi terdapat nada sedih di ucapannya.

"Tapi tak sepantasnya ia berkata begitu padamu! Apa dia tidak membaca Koran kalau kau bukan lagi seorang kriminal? Lancang sekali ia mengataimu: "Penyihir jahat"! Padahal kita sudah berniat baik membantunya memunguti belanjaannya yang terjatuh tapi ia malah berkata seperti itu!"Seru harry jengkel. Sirius memperhatikan wajah Harry saat marah. Entah kenapa, melihat wajah Harry yang sedang marah malah membuatnya geli dan tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Apa yang lucu?" Tanya Harry heran saat melihat Sirius malah tertawa geli.

"Ha-ha-ha! Maaf! Tapi wajahmu yang sedang kesal itu persis seperti ekspresi James saat marah!" Sahut Sirius sambil tertawa. Walau awalnya Harry hendak protes tapi entah kenapa ia merasa geli sendiri dan ikut tertawa bersama Sirius. Harry telah melupakan kejengkelannya akan insiden kecil di toko tadi pagi.

Sebagai ganti acara jalan-jalan mereka pagi tadi, Harry mengajak Sirius minum teh bersama di halaman rumah Sirius yang luas. Acara minum teh sore itu Harry membawa tikar agar mereka bisa minum the sambil berpiknik. Sirius yang awalnya bingung dengan ide tersebut akhirnya menurut saja. Apalagi saat itu cuaca di sore hari masih cerah.

"Hmmm… belum pernah aku merasa sesantai ini sebelumnya!" Ujar Sirius sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam saat mereka duduk bersandar dibawah pohon sambil minum teh dan makan kue. Harry memahami perasaan Sirius melalui ucapannya tadi. Mendekam selama 12 tahun di tempat menyeramkan seperti Azkaban tentu sangat menyiksa.

"Kau pasti sangat menderita di Azkaban selama 12 tahun lamanya!" Pandangan Harry menerawang jauh saat berkata demikian.

"Ya! Tentu saja! Kau juga pasti merasakan hal serupa!" Kata Sirius sambil menepuk pelan kepala Harry. Tanpa penjelasan Sirius lebih lanjut, Harry tahu yang dimaksud Sirius adalah masa-masanya tinggal bersama keluarga Dursley dulu.

"Tapi aku senang, masa-mas itu sudah berlalu karena kini aku tinggal bersamamu!" Kata Harry tersenyum pada Sirius. Mereka berdua melalui acara minum teh sambil terdiam. Tiba-tiba saja, tanpa menunggu persetujuan Harry, Sirius merebahkan kepalanya dipangkuan Harry yang tengah duduk berselonjor, sementara posisi badannya diluruskan.

"E….Eh? Sirius?" Harry bingung dibuatnya saat kepala Sirius berada dipangkuannya.

"Biarkan aku tidur sejenak dipangkuanmu, Harry!" Jawab Sirius sambil memejamkan matanya. Harry kini dibuat bingung olehnya. Pada akhirnya harry hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dan membiarkan Sirius tertidur di pangkuannya, diiringi angin sore yang bertiup lembut.

Malam harinya, setelah makan malam, Harry dan Sirius duduk bersama di kursi malas di ruang kerja. Malam itu udara sangat dingin sehingga perapian di Ruang kerja dinyalakan. Merka berdua berbagi kursi malas sambil melihat-lihat album foto punya Harry, hadiah dari Hagrid. Sirius tengah menjelaskan pada Harry foto-foto yang ada pada album foto sementara Harry merapat disisinya.

"Nah, yang ini, foto pernikahan kedua orang tuamu! Aku ada disebelah ayahmu disini, sebagai pengiring pengantin Pria!" Jelas Sirius sambil menunjuk sebuah foto. Di foto itu, nampak wajah kedua orang tua Harry yang berseri-seri di hari pernikahan mereka. Sirius juga tersenyum melambai kearah kamera. Harry tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Apa yang lucu?" Tanya Sirius saat melihat Harry tertawa geli.

"Kau terlihat tampan difoto ini! Aku saja heran waktu pertama kali bertemu denganmu dulu! Tak kusangka dulu kau setampan ini! Ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Harry tak mampu menahan tawanya saat mengingat pertemuan mereka dulu. Waktu pertama kali melihat gambar Sirius Balck di poster pencarian orang, Harry tidak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin wajah menyeramkan itu dulunya sangat tampan di foto pernikahan orang tuanya. Sirius yang mendengar alasan Harry tertawa lalu menggelitiki Harry karena meledeknya. Harry terpekik geli saat Sirius yang juga ikut tertawa menggelitikinya.

"Hey, Sirius! Siapa wanita cantik ini? Tanya Harry saat keduanya kembali melihat-lihat album foto. Harry menunjuk satu foto di foto tamu undangan pernikahan kedua orang tuanya. Di foto itu, nampak seorang wanita muda cantik bergaun hijau dan berambut coklat ikal panjang. Sirius melihatnya lalu tersenyum penuh arti sambil memandang harry.

"Kalau kukatakan siapa orang ini, kau pasti tidak akan percaya!" Kata Sirius.

"Siapa dia?"Tanya Harry penasaran.

"Minerva Mc. Gonagall !" Seru Sirius. Harry melongo tidak percaya.

"Astaga! Wanita cantik ini Prof. Mc. Gonagall? Tak kusangka dulunya ia secantik ini!" Seru Harry kaget. Ia membayangkan wajah guru Transfigurasinya itu yang selalu berwajah tegas dan disiplin tapi saat mudanya terlihat cantik. Walau Prof. sudah berumur, tapi memang masih terlihat bekas cantiknya di masa mudanya dulu.

"Hei! Jangan salah! Dulunya ia salah satu gadis populer di Griffindor, lho?" Kata Sirius sambil mengerling. Harry hanya bisa tertawa mendengarnya. Sirius lalu menunjuk sebuah foto.

"Nah, ini foto kita ber-empat saat acara kelulusan di Hogwarts!" Sirius memperlihatkan sebuah foto dimana terdapat dirinya, James, Prof. Lupin, dan Pettigrew memakai Toga. D foto itu, mereka berempat tersenyum gembira sambil berangkulan. Harry memperhatikan foto tersebut: Ayahnya yang berdiri paling kanan, diikuti Sirius, Prof. Lupin dan Pettigrew. Harry memandang sedih foto ayahnya yang tersenyum. Senyuman yang tidak akan pernah ia lihat dikehidupan nyata. Saat dilihatnya wajah tersenyum Pettigrew, Harry tiba-tiba merasa marah. Tak disangka, wajah polos dan mungil itu justru penyebab kematian kedua orangtuanya dan penyebab Sirius mendekam di Azkaban.

Sirius yang melihat perubahan raut muka Harry hanya bisa menghela napas. Dirangkulnya Harry sambil berkata: "Kelak, kau yang harus berfoto seperti ini bersama teman-temanmu!" Harry membayangkan dirinya berfoto saat kelulusan bersama Ron dan Hermione. Untuk mengalihkan rasa marah Harry, Sirius memperlihatkan foto-foto lainnya saat mereka tengah berlibur dan juga foto-foto lucu mereka selama di Hogwarts. Sirius terus bercerita tanpa menyadari Harry sudah tertidur bersandar dibahunya,. Saat melihat Harry yang tertidur, Sirius tersenyum kecil sambil menutup album fotonya. Ia sendiri juga mengantuk dan akhirnya, sambil merangkul Harry, ia tertidur juga. Malam itu, mereka tidur di kursi malas Ruang kerja sampai pagi.


	3. Chapter 3

Keesokan paginya, Harry terbangun dengan heran. Ia mendapati dirinya berada di kursi malas ruang kerja dan berselimut Wol. Harry lalu ingat tadi malam ia dan Sirius asyik melihat-lihat album foto sampau tertidur di ruang kerja. Api di perapian juga sudah padam, Sirius juga tidak terlihat.

Saat beranjak dari kursi malasnya, Harry mendengar suara orang sedang mengobrol diiringi tawa. Itu suara Sirius yang sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang. Penasaran, Harry pergi ke ruang tamu, asal suara-suara itu. Saat berada di ruang tamu, Harry melihat Sirius tengah duduk mengobrol bersama Prof. Lupin, guru pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitamnya di tahun Ketiganya dulu.

Sadar Harry sudah berada di ruang tamu, Sirius dan Prof. Lupin menghentikan obrolan mereka dan menyapa Harry.

"Selamat Pagi, Harry! Kau sudah bangun rupanya!" Kata Sirius.

"Selamat Pagi, Sirius, selamat pagi, Prof. Lupin !" Balas Harry sopan seraya menyapa .

"Harry Potter! Senang bertemu lagi denganmu disini!" Kata prof. Lupin ramah sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk menghampiri Harry dan menjabat tangannya.

"Kau mungkin penasaran kenapa aku datang sepagi ini, tapi ini karena undangan sahabat karibku untuk mengajakku tinggal disini! Tentu kau tidak keberatan, bertambah satu orang penghuni disini?" Kata prof. Lupin .

"Tentu tidak, ! Saya senang anda ikut tinggal dengan kami disini! Semakin banyak orang semakin bagus!" Jawab Harry ramah sambil melirik kopor yang tergeletak disudut ruangan. Sirius sebelumnya pernah membahas dengan Harry perihal ia akan mengajak prof. Lupin tinggal bersama mereka.

"Harry, sebelum kau bergabung dengan kami, bagaimana kalau kau merapikan dirimu dan sarapan dulu?" Kata Sirius. Harry sadar ia belum berganti baju dan sarapan. Harry lalu undur diri dan naik keatas untuk gosok gigi, cuci muka, dan ganti baju. Setelah selesai, Ia bergegas menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan sebelum bergabung dengan mereka di ruang tamu.

Tidak lama kemudian, Harry ikut bergabung bersama mereka di ruang tamu. Harry langsung mendapat kabar gembira: Saat memasuki semester baru tahun ke-enamnya nanti, Prof. Lupin akan mengajar kembali sebagai guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam.

"Tidak hanya saya saja, teman-teman Gryffindor yang lain juga pasti sangat senang dengan kembalinya anda nanti sebagai pengajar kami!" Seru Harry senang. Selama di Hogwarts, diantara seluruh pengajar Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, prof. Lupin - lah favorit semua anak-anak Gryffindor. Mereka juga sangat sedih saat ia pergi dari Hogwarts saat tahun ketiga berakhir.

" Prof. Dumbledore - lah yang merekomendasikan diriku lagi! Tapi aku ragu apakah murid-murid lain masih mau diajar manusia serigala sepertiku?" Kata prof. Lupin sedikit khawatir.

"Nonsens,Remus! Kau tahu sendiri Dumbledore sangat bijaksana! Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang berani meragukan keputusannya! Terlebih lagi untuk yang satu ini!" Ujar Sirius diikuti anggukan kepala Harry.

"Tapi perlu kukatakan padamu, harry!Tahun keenam mu ini pelajara pertahana terhadap Ilmu Hitam akan semakin sulit! Jadi, berusahalah dengan keras!" kata Porf. Lupin sambil mengerling kearah Harry. Harry hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

Sepanjang hari itu, Sirius banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Prof. Lupin untuk berdiskusi di ruang kerja. Harry yang hendak mengajak mereka bedua minum teh sore hari mendadak menghentikan langkahnya memasuki ruang kerja dan malah menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Jadi, kini akhirnya Harry tinggal bersamamu? Kau senang akan hal itu?" Tanya Prof. Lupin .

"Ya, aku senang akhirnya bisa bersamanya! Aku bisa memenuhi permintaan James, tapi aku khawatir akan masa depan kita berdua nantinya!" jawab Sirius dengan khawatir. Harry bingung, apa yang dikhawatirkan Sirius mengenai mereka berdua?

"Perihal yang sama yang pernah kau bahas di surat-suratmu dulu?" Tanya Prof. Lupin .

"Benar, Moony! Aku masih khawatir seandainya Harry tidak senang tinggal bersamaku! Maksudku, aku telah meninggalkannya 12 tahun lamanya dan lagi, statusku sebagai mantan narapidana pasti membuatnya malu!" Ada nada sedih saat Sirius berkata demikian.

"Nonsens,Padfoot! Kekhawatiranmu tidak masuk akal! Kau tahu sendiri Harry menderita bersama keluarga Dursley! Aku bisa lihat sendiri kini Harry jauh lebih sehat dan bahagia sejak tinggal bersamamu! Kurasa Harry memang senang tinggal bersamamu!" Sahut Prof. Lupin serius.

Memang benar! Kata harry dalam hati. Ia sangat senang akhirnya impiannya tinggal bersama Walinya terwujud. Seandainya Sirius sadar kalau harry menerimanya apa adanya. Tidak peduli ia mantan narapidana sekalipun!

"Tapi tetap saja ada hal lain yang aku khawatirkan! Walaupun harta dan asetku di Gringots sudah dikembalikan padaku, aku masih belum punya pekerjaan! Kau tahu sendiri kan? Sulit bagi orang lain mempercayai mantan narapidana sepertiku? Dalam hal ini aku masih belum berhasil sebagai wali Harry! Aku masih belum bisa menjamin kehidupan Harry!" kata Sirius.

Itu tidak benar! Pikir Harry. Sekalipun mereka berdua harus hidup sederhana, Harry tetap akan bahagia asalkan Sirius bersamanya. Ia juga tidak keberatan menggunakan tabungan warisan orang tuanya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mereka. Walaupun Harry memahami perasaan Sirius untuk yang satu itu, tapi tetap saja Harry merasa jengkel pada walinya itu! Sejak kapan Sirius menjadi pesimistis? Seharusnya Sirius tidak usah khawatir akan hal-hal seperti itu dan mulai memikirkan kehidupan mereka berdua nantinya! Apa yang dipikirkan Harry sama dengan pernyataan kemudian.

"Sudahlah,Padfoot! Jangan kau pikirkan hal-hal semacam itu! Nantinya pasti kau punya pekerjaan! Sekarang, ayo kita minum teh! Harry pasti sudah menunggu kita!" Kata Prof. Lupin sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Harry buru-buru menyingkir dari tempatnya menguping, ia bergegas ke ruang tamu, seolah-olah mengunggu mereka berdua. Tidak lama kemudian, mereka bertiga minum teh sambil mengobrol.

Malamnya, saat menjelang tidur, Prof. Lupin melihat sendiri betapa sayangnya Harry terhadap Walinya. Walau punya kamar sendiri, Harry lebih suka tidur di kamar Sirius. Prof. Lupin diam-diam mengintip dari celah pintu kamar Sirius yang terbuka. Dilihatnya Sirius dan Harry yang sudah berbaring dan Sirius tengah bercerita pada Harry dengan suara lembut. Ia tersenyum melihatnya dan pergi ke kamarnya sendiri.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Tak terasa sudah hampir seminggu Harry tinggal bersama Sirius di Grimauld Place. Dan belum pernah dirinya merasa bahagia seperti saat itu. Lebih menyenangkan lagi saat Sirius mengizinkan Harry mengundang Ron dan Hermione main ke rumah mereka. Ron dan Hermione juga turut senang bisa berkunjung ke Grimauld Place.

Harry,Ron dan Hermione hari itu tengah asyik mengobrol di kamar Harry. Ron dan Hermione senang akhirnya Harry bisa tinggal bersama Sirius. Harry juga senang saat menerima kabar gembira kalau Ron dan Hermione sudah berpacaran sejak awal liburan. Saat tengah mengobrolkan perihal liburan masing-masing, tiba-tiba Harry menepuk dahinya seolah-olah ia melupakan sesuatu.

"Astaga! Kenapa aku bisa lupa?"Seru Harry.

"Lupa apa?" Tanya Ron heran.

"Seminggu lagi Sirius berulang tahun! Dan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan!" Jawab Harry.

Ron dan Hermione heran mendengar perkataan Harry. "Beli saja hadiah untuknya!" Kata Ron memberi usul.

"Apa kesukaan Sirius?" Tanya Hermione. Harry dibuat bingung dengan pertanyaan itu. Apa yang disukai Walinya?Pikir Harry. Harry hanya bisa menggeleng pelan tanda tidak tahu.

"Astaga Harry! Kau ini bagaimana? Masa kesukaan Wali- mu sendiri saja kau tak tahu? Katanya hubungan kalian sudah semakin dekat? " Kata Ron diikuti cubitan Hermione ditangannya, menyuruhnya diam.

"Menurutku, lebih baik lagi kalau hadiah darimu itu berupa sesuatu yang kau buat sendiri! Itu jauh lebih bermakna!" Hermione menimpali.

"Ide bagus! Tapi.. apa ya?" Kata Harry sambil berpikir.

"Apa tidak ada yang benar-benar disukai atau diinginkan Sirius?" Tanya Hermione lagi.

Harry tiba-tiba teringat akan percakapan Sirius dan Prof. Lupin di perpustakaan dulu. Perihal Sirius yang khawatir karena belum bisa menjamin masa depan Harry. Terbesit sebuah ide brilian sekaligus gila di benak Harry. Tapi bagaimana kalau Sirius malah tersinggung?

Akhirnya, ia berembuk dengan kedua sahabatnya. Harry menceritakan kembali apa yang didengarnya saat menguping pembicaraan Sirius dan Prof. Lupin . Tentang Sirius yang merasa dirinya belum berhasil menjadi Wali bagi Harry karena belum berpenghasilan. Dan juga kekhawatiran Sirius tidak akan dipercaya orang-orang karena ia mantan kriminal, sekalipun ia terbukti tidak bersalah.

Ron dan Hermione mendengarkan penjelasan Harry. Tapi mereka berdua langsung terperanjat kaget mendengar usul Harry: Menjadikan Sirius sebagai asisten Guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, dengan kata lain: menjadi pengajar di Hogwatrs!

"Harry! Kau gila? Kau hendak megusulkan Sirius menjadi Asisten Pengajar pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam? Menjadi pengajar disana?" Seru Ron kaget.

"Sssssttt!" Harry dan Ron serentak menempelkan telunjuk di bibir, mengisyaratkan Ron untuk diam. Ron buru-buru menutup mulutnya.

"Harry, apa sudah kau pikirkan baik-baik mengenai hal ini? Apa kau yakin itu yang terbaik untuk Sirius? Dan apa kau juga sudah memikirkan perasaan dan reaksi Sirius soal ini? Tanya Hermione dengan suara pelan.

"Jujur saja awalnya aku ragu, soalnya aku takut Sirius tersinggung! Nanti dikiranya ia diterima mengajar di Hogwarts karena aku memohon kepada !" Jawab Harry bingung. Hermione nampak berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya berkata:

" Tapi, kalau kuperhatikan, Sirius memang memenuhi persyaratan sebagai pengajar Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam! Terbukit kan? Saat ia bertempur dengan para pengikut Voldemort dulu? Kau lihat sendiri ia menguasai betul segala teknik Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam!"

"Hermione benar! Kurasa tak ada salahnya kau mencoba menyurati perihal ini! Dia pasti tidak keberatan setelah mengetahui kelebihan Sirius!" Sambung Ron antusias.

"Dan kalau kau kesulitan menulis ke , aku bisa membantumu menulis ke Prof. Mc .Gonagall lebih dulu!" Kata Hermione.

"Terima kasih kalian berdua! Kalau begitu, aku akan mulai mencoba menghubungi ! Tapi ada satu hal yang aku pikirkan!" Kata harry.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Ron heran.

"Aku masih belum tahu hadiah apa yang akan kuberikan pada Sirius untuk ulang tahunnya nanti!" Jawab Harry.

"Kalu soal itu, sesuai saranku: Hadiahmu berupa sesuatu yang kau buat sendiri agar lebih bermakna!" Kata Hermione.

"Kalau kau butuh bantaun, aku dengan senang hati akan membantumu!" Sambung Ron. Harry tersenyum pada kedua sahabatnya. Ia yakin kalau mereka berdua bisa diandalkan.

Keesokan harinya, sesuai dengan saran Hermione dan Ron, Harry mulai menulis surat untuk prof. Dumbledore . Isi suratnya tidak lain adalah saran untuk menjadikan Sirius Black sebagai asisten pengajar Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Tentunya dengan menjelaskan segala kelebihan dan kualifikasi Sirius sebagai pengajar di Hogwarts. Dan sesuai janji, Hermione ikut membantu Harry menulis surat ke Prof. Mc .Gonagall. Karena melalui Prof. Mc .Gonagall sebagai wakil Kepala Sekolah, diharapkan akan lebih mudah merekomendasikan Sirius ke prof. Dumbledore .

Mengenai hadiah ulang tahun Sirius, Harry sudah memutuskan apa yang akan ia berikan sebagai hadiah. Ia sampai meminta bantuan Ron untuk hal tersebut. Walau awalnya Ron sempat heran dengan usul Harry, tapi akhirnya Ron setuju untuk membantu Harry.

Untuk persiapan pesta kejutan Ulang Tahun Sirius, tentunya Harry tidak menyiapkannya sendirian. Si kembar Weasley pun bersedia ikut membantu, begitu pula denga .

Selama menyusun rencana pesta kejutan Ulang Tahun Sirius, Harry terus-terusan berharap agar rencananya berjalan lancar. Terutama dalam hal merekomendasikan Sirius sebagai pengajar di Hogwatrs. Ia berharap agar suratnya sampai ke dan bersedia mempertimbangkan usulnya tersebut.

Akan tetapi, di hari ketiga persiapan pesta kejutan Ulang Tahun Sirius, sempat terjadi halangan. Selain Prof. Dumbledore belum menjawab Surat Harry, Harry nyaris saja ketahuan oleh Sirius saat tengah mempersiapkan hadiah untuk Sirius. Saat itu, Sirius mulai curiga akan tindak-tanduk Harry. Ia sadar kalau sudah tiga hari Harry tidak mau tidur sekamar dengannya dan langsung pergi ke kamarnya sendiri sehabis makan malam.

"Harry? Kau sedang apa?"Tanya Sirius saat masuk ke kamar Harry.

"Eh? Sirius? Aku hanya membaca buku pelajaran ku di tahun ke-enam saja!" Jawab Harry. Harry saat itu tengah membaca di meja belajar di kamarnya . Tapi ia sendiri sebenarnya tengah menyusun hadiah untuk Sirius yang ia sembunyikan di balik bukunya.

"Perlu kubantu?"Tanya Sirius menawarkan bantuan sambil mendekati Harry. Harry buru-buru menutupi "pekerjaannya" dengan kedua tangannya.

"E…Eh.. Tidak usah Sirius! Terima Kasih!" Sahut Harry gelagapan.

Sirius hanya terdiam dan akhirnya berkata: "Ya sudah! Jangan tidur terlalu larut! Selamat Malam, Harry!"

"Selamat Malam Sirius!" Balas Harry saat Sirius hendak meninggalkan kamar.

Huff! Hampir saja ketahuan! Seru Harry dalam hati. Harry lalu menyimpan kembali pekerjaannya dan menyembunyikannya di laci mejanya. Ia berencana melanjutkannya besok pagi.

Di hari ke-lima menjelang Ulang Tahun Sirius, perasaan Harry bercampur antara gelisah dan senang. Senag Karena rencana pesta kejutan Ulang Tahun Sirius berjalan lancar, gelisah karena Ia belum mendapat balasan dari prof. Dumbledore perihal rekomendasi Sirius sebagai pengajar di kata Hermione ia sendiri juga sudah menyurati Prof. Mc. Gonagall perihal yang sama dan prof. mc .Gonagall sendiri juga setuju, tapi tetap saja keputusan akhir berada di tangan sang kepala sekolah.

Ron,Hermione,Fred dan George berusaha menyemangati Harry untuk tidak khawatir akan surat balasan Prof. Dumbledore dan fokus ke rencana pesta kejutan ulang tahun akhirnya tinggal berharap agar keajaiban di hari ulang tahun Sirius nantinya. Ia kini harus fokus mempersiapkan pesta kejutan ulang tahun Sirius. Karena susah bagi mereka untuk merencanakan pesta kejutan selama Sirius berada di rumah.

Tapi untung bagi mereka, Prof. Lupin bersedia membantu mempersiapkan pesta kejutan untuk Sirius. Disaat mereka hendak berkumpul untuk menyusun rencana, Prof. Lupin selalu membuat Sirius sibuk atau mengajaknya keluar rumah sehingga Harry dan teman-temannya bisa leluasa menyusun rencana mereka.


	5. Chapter 5

At least, last Chapter of this story! Sebelumnya gw minta maaf terutama pada para pembaca yang Twi-Hards karena gue dengan lancang cantumin lagu: A Thousand Years-nya Christina Perri yang gak lain gak bukan adalah ost. Twilight Saga. Lagu ini pun gue ceritakan adalah lagu ciptaan Harry untuk Sirius. Lagu A Thousand Years jelas-jelas bukan punya gue melainkan punya Christina Perri sendiri. Lagu ini adalah versi duet Christina perri ft. Steve Kazee. Just enjoy my last chapter : )

CHAPTER 5

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba: Ulang Tahun Sirius. Harry dan teman-temannya sibuk mempersiapkan dengan maksimal.

Siang itu, Sirius tengah berjalan-jalan dengan Prof. Lupin . Prof. Lupin sedang bingung akan suatu hal dan meminta saran pada Sirius, sahabatnya. Ia sengaja mengajak Sirius jalan-jalan keluar rumah dengan alasan agar mereka berdua bisa leluasa berbicara.

Akan tetapi, hari itu menjadi hari yang berkesan bagi Sirius sekaligus hari yang istimewa baginya. Saat dalam perjalanan pulang, tiba-tiba saja Hermione dari kejauhan berlari dari arah rumah Sirius. Ia buru-buru menghampiri Sirius dan Prof. Lupin yang baru kembali dari jalan-jalan. Hermione berhenti di depan mereka sambil mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

"Miss Granger, ada apa?" Tanya Prof. Lupin heran

"Sirius…gawat….H….Harry…" Hermione berusaha mengatur napasnya.

"Harry? Kenapa dia?" Tanya Sirius khawatir.

"Harry tadi terjatuh dari tangga dan kepalanya terluka berat!" Seru Hermione. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sirius langsung berlari menuju rumahnya. Pikirannya berkecamuk memikirkan Harry.

BRAAKK! Pintu rumah dibukanya dengan keras. "Harry!" Seru Sirius memanggil Harry. Saat berlari kearah ruang tamu hendak mencari Harry, tiba-tiba saja pandangannya terhalang oleh konfeti-konfeti yang bertebaran disekelilingnya. Sirius juga terkejut saat disambut suara keras: "Surpirse!" Serta spanduk besar bertuliskan: "Selamat Ulang tahun, Professor Sirius Black!" menghiasi ruang tamu. Terlebih lagi saat dilihatnya Harry,Ron,Hermione,Fred,George dan Prof. Mc. Gonagall berkumpul di ruang tamu sambil tersenyum kearahnya.

"A..apa-apaan ini?Harry?" Sirius masih kaget akan pemandangan didepannya. Tiba-tiba saja bahunya ditepuk dari belakang.

"Selamat Ulang tahun,Padfoot!Sobat!" Seru Prof. Lupin tersenyum.

Harry lalu menghampiri Sirius yang masih kebingungan dan berkata: "Selamat Ulang tahun,Sirius!" Harry lalu memeluk Sirius. Sirius akhirnya tersadar dari keterkejutannya, tertawa kecil lalu balas memeluk Harry. Sirius lalu dimbimbing Harry kearah meja ruang tamu yang sudah dipenuhi hidangan lezat. Salah satunya adalah cake cokelat besar dengan lilin menyala diatasnya.

"Ayo Sirius! Make a wish!" Kata Harry seraya mendekatkan Sirius ke kue ulang tahunnya.

"Aku tak punya permohonan apaun! Karena apa yang aku inginkan sudah ada didepanku!" Kata Sirius sambil memandang Harry. Meskipun begitu, Sirius akhirnya meniup lilinnya diiringi tepukan tangan semua orang.

Prof. lalu maju mendekati Sirius, menyodorkan sebuah surat dan perkamen dan berkata:"Selamat Ulang Tahun Sirius Black! Kedatanganku disini juga mewakili yang tidak bisa hadir karena sibuk! Ia memintaku untuk menyampaikan ini kepadamu!"

Sirius menerima surat dan perkamen yang disodorkan Prof. Mc. Gonagall. penasaran, ia membuka suratnya dan membaca isinya. Harry dan teman-temannya mengelilingi Sirius karena ikut penasaran. Sirius membaca suratnya dengan lantang yang berisikan:

"Yth, Sirius Black,

Saya, Albus Dumbledore, selaku kepala sekolah Hogwarts, dengan ini menawarkan anda jabatan sebagai: Asisten Pengajar Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, Prof.R.J .Lupin. Berikut saya lampirkan surat kontrak kerja serat jadwal mengajar dan perlengkapan kebutuhan anda nantinya saat aktif sebagai pengajar.

Hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan pekerjaan anda nantinya bisa anda diskusikan dengan Prof.R.J. Lupin selaku Pengajar Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Kami memanti kedatangan anda saat semester baru dimulai. Saya mengharapkan kerjasama dari anda. Terima Kasih.

Hormat saya,

Albus Dumbledore"

Sirius tak bisa berkata apa-apa setelah membacakan suratnya. Ia hanya bisa terpana melihat surat dengan tulisan tangan dilengkapi dengan tandatangan dan Stempel Hogwatrs. Harry dan yang lainnya sibuk berseru gembira dan Prof. Lupin merangkul Sirius sambil berkata: "Selamat Sirius! Asistenku! Sekarang, kau hanya tinggal menandatangani surat kontrak mu dan kau resmi menjadi asistenku selama di Hogwarts!"

Sirius lalu memandangi perkamennya. Perkamen itu berisi surat kontraknya. Dipandanginya surat kontraknya dan tempat kosong yang harus dia tandatangani.

"Tandatangangi Sirius!"Seru Harry dan teman-temannya. Harry maju kearah Sirius, menyodorkan sebuah pena bulu dan sebotol tinta. Mengisyaratkan Sirius untuk menadatanganinya. Sirius memndang Harry, tersenyum megiyakan, mengambil pena bulu yang disodorkan Harry, mencelupkannya kedalam tinta, dan menadatangani surat kontraknya beralaskan meja ruang tamu.

Ruang tamu seketika ramai dengan sorakan gembira Harry dan teman-temannya. Menyambut Sirius sebagai pengajar baru di Hogwarts. Sirius hanya tersenyum malu saat semua orang sibuk memberinya selamat dan menjabat tangannya. Terjawab sudah keheranannya akan spanduk bertuliskan Professor Sirius Black.

"Baiklah! Sekarang kita lansung ke acara puncak! Ayo Harry!"Seru Fred.

Saat Sirius, Prof. Lupin dan prof. Mc .Gonagall duduk di sofa ruang tamu, Harry,Ron,Hermione, Fred dan George maju ke depan. Hermione duduk di kursi Piano, sambil berancang-ancang memainkan Piano, sementara Ron,Fred dan Geroge masing-masing memegang Gitar dan Selo dan duduk di kursi kecil. Harry sendiri berdiri ditengah-tengah. Harry menjawab keheranan Sirius sambil berkata: "Sirius, sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena aku tidak bisa menghadiahimu sesuatu yang mahal dan bagus! Kuharap , dengan lagu karyaku ini dan bantuan aransemen musik dari teman-temanku bisa kujadikan sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu. Cuma lagu sederhana dan kuharap kau menyukainya! Selamat Ulang tahun, Sirius, Waliku!"

Sesuai aba-aba Harry, Hermione memainkan Piano sebagai intro musik, diikuti permainan selo Ron, disusul petikan gitar Fred, lalu Harry mulai bernyanyi:

The day we met  
frozen, I held my breath  
right from the start, knew that I found a home  
for my heart, Beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid To fall  
Watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died everyday, waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid,I have loved you for a  
Thousand years,  
Love you for a  
Thousand more

Lalu George mulai bernyanyi:

Time stands still  
beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything  
Take away  
Standing in front of me  
Every breath,  
Every hour has come to this

Harry dan Geroge bernyanyi duet:

One step closer

I have died everyday, waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid,I have loved you

for a Thousand years,  
Love you for a  
Thousand more

All along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a Thousand years,  
Love you for a Thousand more,  
Love you for a Thousand more

Setelah Harry dan teman-temannya selesai tampil, Sirius, Prof. Lupin dan Prof. Mc. Gonagall bertepuk tangan. Bahkan Sirius langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan memeluk erat Harry. Sirius merasa ia belum pernah sebahagia dan terharu seperti ini. Kini ia sadar, lagu ciptaan Harry barusan menunjukkan betapa sayangnya Harry padanya.

Harry yang awalnya khawatir Sirius tidak menyukai lagunya kini tersenyum lega dan membalas pelukan Sirius. Pikirannya sama dengan Sirius. Ia berharap, lagu ciptaannya dapat mencerminkan perasaanya pada Sirius.

Sebelum acara makan bersama dimulai, Sirius diminta untuk menyampaikan kesan dan pesannya terhadap pesta ulang tahunnya. Sirius berkata bahwa ia cukup berterima kasih atas segala perhatian dan kebaikan Harry dan teman-temannya. Tapi terdapat kata-kata Sirius yang mengejutkan semua orang termasuk Harry:

"Sebelumnya, aku minta maaf kalau perkataanku salah: Walau aku tidak mendapatkan hadiah atau kejutan manis seperti ini, bagiku ada satu hadiah yang sangat berharga dan sudah lama aku inginkan sejak dulu: Harry!"

Harry ternganga tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan Sirius. Lebih terkejut lagi saat kemudian Sirius berkata:

"Harry, kaulah hadiahku yang paling berharga dan paling kuinginkan! Bagiku, hidupku tidak ada artinya kalau aku tidak mengasuhmu dan kau berada di sisiku saat ini, karena itu, asalkan kita bisa bersama, itu adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku!"

Harry tidak mampu menahan tangis harunya. Kata-kata Sirius terdengar tulus dan penuh kasih sayang. Harry tanpa basa-basi lagi lansung memeluk erat Sirius yang juga balas memeluknya. Semua orang yang hadir di pesta ulang tahun sempat larut dalam suasana haru Harry dan Sirius. Harry tidak menyangka betapa sayangnya Sirius padanya. Mungkin saja rasa sayang Sirius melebihi almarhum kedua orang tuanya.

Sirius tiba-tiba berkata bahwa menangis membuatnya lapar. Harry dan teman-temannya tertawa mendengarnya. Mereka semua lalu menikmati kue ulang tahun dan hidangan – hidangan lezat buatan Twinkle dan Harry. Acara Ulang tahun ditutup dengan harapan dan ucapan selamat oleh semua yang hadir di pesta ulang tahun. Sirius juga mendapat banyak hadiah-hadiah lain yang tidak kalah berkesan dan bagus.

Malamnya, saat pesta usai dan tamu undangan sudah pulang, Harry tidur di kamar Sirius. Saat mereka berdua sudah berbaring di tempat tidur, Harry bertanya pada Sirius:

"Sirius, apa kau senang hari ini?"

"Tentu saja aku senang! Aku belum pernah sebahagia ini sejak aku mendekam di Azkaban dulu!" Jawab Sirius tersenyum. Harry tiba-tiba terdiam sambil memandang kearah lain.

"Ada apa,Harry?" Tanya Sirius heran dengan reaksi Harry.

Harry menatap lekat Sirius. "Sirius, sebelumnya aku minta maaf! Sebenarnya, usul menjadikanmu pengajar di Hogwarts juga merupakan usul dariku! Malah, aku tepatnya yang mengusulkan pada Prof. Dumbledore untuk mempekerjakan dirimu di Hogwarts!"

Sirius kaget mendengar pernyataan Harry. Ia tidak menyangka Harry ikut andil dalam menjadikannya sebagai pengajar diHogwarts. Sebelum Sirius sempat berkomentar, Harry buru-buru melanjutkan:

"Tapi usulku itu ada alasannya! Saat kau bertarung dengan Bellatrix dan pengikut Voldemort lainnya kau sangat hebat! Kau bahkan bisa mengalahkan mereka dengan kekuatan sihirmu! Alasan itulah yang membuatku mengusulkanmu sebagai pengajar di Hogwarts! juga setuju!"

Melihat tatapan mata dan mendengar ucapan Harry yang serius, membuat Sirius tersenyum. Ditepuknya pelan kepala Harry sambil berkata: "Jangan Khawatir! Aku tidak tersinggung! Justru aku harus berterima kasih padamu karena kau begitu memperhatikanku! Terima Kasih, Harry!"

Harry tersenyum lega Sirius tidak tersnggung akan usulnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, lagu yang kau nyanyikan bersama Weasley bersaudara sangat bagus! Kau sendiri yang mengarangnya?" Tanya Sirius.

"Benar! Aku mengarangnya, kau suka?" Tanya Harry malu-malu.

"Suka sekali! Aku juga menyukai musiknya! Dan aku tidak menyangka kau bisa bernyanyi dan mengarang lagu!" Kata Sirius kagum.

"Sebenarnya, itu hal yang sulit! Untuk liriknya itu syair yang kubuat sendiri, sementara aransemen musiknya kuserahkan pada si kembar Weasley dan Hermione! Karena mereka lebih tahu musik!" Kata Harry memberi penjelasan.

"Oh? Jadi lirik lagu itu syair karanganmu? Pantas saja akhir-akhir ini kau tidak mau tidur sekamar denganku dan sering mengurung diri di kamarmu!" Sirius pura-pura tersinggung. Harry hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Nah, sekarang waktunya tidur! Ingat, besok kita akan pergi belanja keperluanmu dan keperluanku untuk tahun ajaran berikutnya!" kata Sirius. Ia lalu membetulkan posisi selimut Harry, mengecup kening harry yang kemudian langsung terlelap.

Sebelum terlelap, Harry sempat mendengar Sirius berkata pelan: "Terima kasih,Harry! Selamat tidur! I Love you, my dearest GodSon!"

Beberapa hari kemudian,

"Harry! Ayo cepat sedikit!" Seru Sirius sambil membawa barang-barangnya.

"Iya, sebentar!" Sahut Harry tergesa turun dari Hogwarts Express sambil menenteng sangkar Hedwig dan barang-barangnya. Hari itu adalah tahun ajaran baru di Hogwarts. Harry dan teman-temannya kini sudah duduk di tahun ke-enam. Dan juga merupakan tahun pertama Sirius mengajar di Hogwarts. Ron dan Hermione menyusul di belakang harry.

"Apa kau gugup di hari pertamamu mengajar,Prof. Black ?" Tanya Harry sambil bergurau.

"Tidak selama ada kau!" balas Sirius sambil mengerling ke Harry. Sirius, Harry, Ron dan Hermione berjalan beriringan menuju Hogwarts. Saat melewati gerbong yang dinaiki Malfoy cs. yang tengah turun dari gerbong, harry melihat Malfoy cs. melongo tidak percaya saat melihat Sirius. Terlebih lagi saat melihat Sirius memakai jubah khas pengajar di Hogwarts.

Sirius terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan pndangan aneh dan kagum murid-murid Hogwarts lainnya. Harry mengerling meledek kearah Malfoy cs. Yang masih melongo tidak percaya apa yang mereka lihat, begitu juga dengan Ron dan Hermione yang mencibir kearah mereka.

Tahun itu merupakan tahun ajaran yang paling berkesan bagi Harry dan Sirius.


End file.
